Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having conductive pads and conductive wiring patterns on an insulation layer.
Description of Background Art
A printed wiring board may have multiple conductive pads to mount an electronic component, and a conductive pattern made of wiring lines may be formed on the outermost insulation layer of the printed wiring board (see JP H10-242639A, for example). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.